creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Collaborative Writing Project 2016
CWP 2016 Official Talk Page I have opened a new discussion thread for better/easier communication - 2016 Collab Discussion Thread Some question Jay, is this the page where we'd discuss the project or this is the page where we'd actually put up the stories? I'm very sorry if I sound ignorant; this is my very first time participating in stuff like this. Delete this section as soon as you addressed the question. RuckusQuantum 13:28, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :It's not your fault for not knowing. I just haven't submitted the project page yet. This is just the page for discussing the project. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:30, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Anarchic_Operations. I'm just going to post my ideas and whatnot under this heading. Should be coming up with some ideas soon! Just have to finish my current story and provide a few reviews for people! Anarchic Operations (talk) 13:36, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Take your time, my friend. This doesn't have to be completed until a bit before October, so there's plenty of time. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:39, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm tossing up a few ideas at the moment. My newest story is out so I just have to finish the reviews for Whitix's Contest before I can start writing. Also, on the other Collab Page I noticed that 'The Door Under the Bridge' idea was credited to me, when it was actually Ruckus' idea. If somebody with the authority could fix that up for me I'd be much happier knowing I'm not taking credit for other peoples ideas! :Anarchic Operations (talk) 13:12, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. Let me know if you'd like me to add anything in there about what you're planning. Not necessary though. ::Jay Ten (talk) 13:17, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Synopsis If anyone is interested in writing out a brief synopsis of the theme (four or five sentences of basic points), please feel free to do it below this message. I would like something to put on the project page so people that look at it have a general idea of what's going on. I would do it, but you guys are far more involved than I have been and know more of where the theme is currently at. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 15:47, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hairclip/Christian's Section So I've finished my first draft. It comes in at around 2400 words but will be getting edited down before release. When I'm confident with it I'll post it to the WW to get some more feedback and link to it from here. I'm obviously going to be open to shaping and changing it to fit in with the collab project but I thought I'd take the time out to highlight it's main features. Synopsis - David, a custodian/janitor, for Intra Inc. (I pulled this name out of my ass, and is no way set in stone. it's just a placeholder) notices that everyone who sits down on the toilet in his building runs the risk of being snapped violently into the plumbing (crunching ribs, puffy pink faces with bulging eyes - this part will be gory). At the same time he hears that the researchers are desperately looking for an escaped animal they call the "Lamprey Spider". David puts two and two together, and after the Lamprey Spider eats someone he kind of likes, he decides to try and actually sort the bloody problem out. His solution involves baiting some poor bastard with a grenade. Themes - humour is a big one. David is an exhausted man working in a ridiculous place where no one respects him, and where all life is expendable. References - so at the end David goes home to his wife. Obviously this is a kind of 'stinger' and is the perfect place to cram some other references. Here his wife asks him how his day was and he responds that it was surprisingly quiet before then muttering "at least there weren't any fucking clowns this time" which is a pretty simple joke. I am more than happy to alter this line to reflect the content of someone else's story. Also David carries a grenade with him at all times due to a previous incident that I might call the "water cooler" incident as a nod to Elliot's story (if not I'll come up with another reason for him to have it). I'll continue to update my story with more/different nods depending on the content of other people's stories. Expect to see it up on the WW in the next few days. ChristianWallis (talk) 16:01, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Easy Access No, that wasn't my nickname in college. Anyway, I'm probably doing this without good reason, but I'm gonna post links to this page and the project page on my user page just in case someone has trouble finding it. My profile page is pretty easy to find, so it'll be there if you need it. That is all. Jay Ten (talk) 23:24, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Introduction I have come to a halt on the introduction. I am finding it very hard to establish the tone as well as detail information without establishing the links and story arcs of our other sections. Therefore, I am proposing that I'd like to write the introduction in a few weeks (or at the end of the project) once we have established story arcs and information regarding our sections more clearly (because we are still discussing ideas etc). That way, we can all crack on with our sections, and address the intro some other time during the project. Is this okay with everyone? Elliot Cowling (talk) 08:52, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'm cool with that. ChristianWallis (talk) 09:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::It's totally up to you guys how you go about it, but I see no issue. Just keep in mind that there could be a random user drop a section in at any time as long as it fits the guidelines. But, as I mentioned on the project page, anything that conflicts with the bulk of the segments will have to be edited or removed (so don't be too concerned about this possible occurrence). This project belongs to all of you, so you will have a say in what goes in or out (within reason, of course). If something terrible finds its way in and you're not sure how to address it or uncomfortable doing so, let me know. In some instances that may be best anyway. ::Also, I would still like for someone to write a brief synopsis of the theme so I can post it on the project page. I want something four or five sentences long (longer if needed, but still concise) to give anyone that brings the page up a general idea without all the specifics of authors, sections, etc that I have up there now. Thanks in advance to whoever does this. ::Jay Ten (talk) 12:07, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Just checking in I've written a first draft of my motel section. It's still pretty rough so I'm not sharing it quite yet. It's a little over 2000 words. The time period is indeterminate, but it has 50s-60s feel to it. Two of the characters are ghosts who were killed several years prior to the events of the story. The woman had her throat cut and the man got a shotgun blast to the stomach, but those murders are not explored in any way. The tone is more darkly humorous than out-and-out creepy. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 04:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Chapter up in the Writer's Workshop My chapter is now up for review in the Writer's Workshop. I'm especially interested in suggestions as to how this can tie into the other chapters. And for those of you who are still writing, maybe you can look for some ways to tie my characters/events into your chapters.Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 04:10, August 12, 2016 (UTC) signing up? Can I still sign up for this? Is this even the right place to do so? Christian and Dr Frank have convinced me to try.... Nachtrae (talk) 19:58, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Again with this slow poke thing?! :There's no signup necessary. Just look over things so you can get up to speed. I've moved the discussion here - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:551486 :Glad to see you're joining in! : Jay Ten (talk) 20:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :: It takes one to know one Jay, and it seems you recognize slowpokes a little to well. :: Hopping on over to the discussion, :: Nachtrae (talk) 20:22, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Filthy Frank Furter's Sextion So I thought I might as well put up a quick synopsis of my section-in-progress so others can get a feel for it/see if any cross-references are possible. Anyways here it is: A middle-aged father and his young children (daughter and son) are driving into the haunted town (whatever its name is), when some sort of event forces them off the road, near where the town begins, sort of still on the highway. I'm not completely sure what the thing that forces them off the road is; I was hoping some cross-reference from another story would somehow be the cause. If not, a blown tire/broken engine will most likely be it. Anyways, they break down right next to an old roadside minigolf course (like this) and, while waiting for AAA, the father decides to take the kids to play at the course to waste some time. They enter the place and it's pretty apparent something's amiss. The place is old, decrepit, abandoned, and "Cool for Cats" by Squeeze is playing over the speaker system nonstop on loop. Just really shitty and run-down. There aren't even employees present, just a small box where entry money is to be deposited. The father thinks the whole place is odd and all, but continues on to play with his kids. Eventually after a few minutes of playing I plan to have the decorative statues present at the course suddenly come alive, beat the father into submission (with putters!), steal the children and escape, leaving the father dazed and barely conscious on the green. The AAA guy comes across the crippled father and contacts the authorities. That's about what I have right now, something else may happen after the cops come, probably some bigger revelation about the course. So that's what I've got in mind right now, if anyone thinks a cross-reference is possible with my story then please let me know (here or on my talk page). I'd really like to have it in mind as I write. Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 03:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Firsttoleave's Section I know it's not quite on the same level as some of these other stories, I've sortof been toying with this idea in my head so let me know what you think. The main character is a private investigator who has moved to this town because he has heard of some inexplicable happenings and thinks there might be work for him. The police department of the town is short on staff and has a heavy workload, so they hire him to investigate all the paranormal happenings in the town. He becomes the towns official paranormal investigator (the police can afford to hire him so frequently due to payoffs they receive from the corporation to overlook some of their less legal endeavors). This story follows his investigation of a supposed ghost sighting at an insane asylum. The head doctor allows him to work undercover as one of the patients and he befriends several other patients in an attempt to glean more information about the ghost. Through the course of the investigation, he discovers that the corporation is also funding the asylum, since so many of their former employees or people caught in the crossfire of their experiments end up there. Eventually, he encounters the "ghost" and, while hiding from it, he finds his own case file detailing him as an actual patient with delusions. Because of this and his insistence on the existence of the ghost, he is assigned to reside in a padded room and constantly sees the ghost just outside his door, screaming anytime someone opens it for any reason. The story would end leaving the reader wondering if he was actually insane and had imagined his importance to the police as a paranormal investigator, or if the asylum doctors (and perhaps the corporation) intervened to stop his questioning once and for all. I'm open to any suggestions and I can definitely throw in some references to other stories as cases he has worked! That is, if they happened before this. I kinda want this to have happened a few decades in the past. Let me know! Firsttoleave (talk) 07:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Firsttoleave ::I don't know if you've read my chapter over on the Writer's Workshop, but two of the characters are ghosts who have been brutally murdered before the events of the story even take place. This is something that can easily be referenced by your private detective. If you'd like to use this, just let me know what you have planned so we can avoid any sort of contradictions in the way the characters are presented. ::Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 18:31, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::It's funny you should mention that, because I already briefly referenced your story! All I mention is that he got photgraphic evidence of a haunted motel as part of his credentials, but I'm more than happy to find a different way to have interacted with your characters if you think that better connects to your story. I can also mention your characters again later as he's investigating! That might actually fit in really well. I'll let you know how it goes. ::Firsttoleave (talk) 19:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Firsttoleave Vernian Marble/Christian's Section Two The outline of this story is that a man tries to audit a mining company in Hallowroots, only to discover the place is abandoned. There he finds all the hallmark clues of a terrible struggle and of death and destruction. As he descends he finds that the miner's dug too up and unearthed a monstrous chasm filled with an incredible and strange ecosystem. References to other stories include a reference to Thomas' magician. And a reference to the company from mine and other entries. Also a chunk of the story is dedicated to making the town seem like an otherworldly place that does not conform to our usual rules of logic. Feel free to correct me on this if you want - a lot of it though is very vague and is able to be cut. I just wanted to make the place feel like it has a real reputation.